Student's Outside!
by podi-san
Summary: What will happen if the students of Gakuen Alice was allowed to go outside? What will happen if Natsume will be the Student Council President? "What the-!" Natsume replied. First fanfiction.
1. Natsume's Temporary Outside Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Hey, it's my first fanfic about these cute couple. I know it's too late but, I was addicted to this anime when my friend gave me the Gakuen Alice CD as a birthday gift for me. I'll just note that the school system in this story was based in the Philippines, not in Japan (Yep! I'm a Filipino and I'm on my third year high school at Manila Science High School. Our batch was said to be the last one that wouldn't experience the K-12 Program [just a background of me…] ). I'm just lazy in researching about it (yes I was, because I have a lot of school works and these made my mind that I'll give Natsume paper works for this story), so I just based it in our country. Sorry for some grammatical and typographical errors!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, guys, please. I'm not the owner of this anime because if I do, then we'll have now the season 2 of this anime! Higuchi Tacibana-sama owns this story!**

**CHAPTER 1: The Temporary Outside Life of Natsume**

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" _Damn, I'm doing a lot of paperworks again. It's so tiring you know!_

"Relax, Natsume. As if you're not dealing with it for the last school year…." _Imai replied. _

"Imai. Why are you here?"

" I'm searching for Ruka, he's awaited by some of our classmates on the lobby. I found him while ago, and I've decided to come here to finish my tasks."

"Okay. Imai, why won't you also do mine?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA. _She hit me again with that Baka Gun! Someone come here please!_

"Do you think you're that lucky? Do your paperworks!"

"Tch. Whatever, Imai. I'll sleep for awhile then…" _I thought. I'll face those paperworks later. _

" _Hello students of Class B, Middle School!" Narumi-sensei said, as he danced ballet while entering our room. My God why is he here? I thought I would escape that face after I graduated from elementary._

"_Narumi-sensei, why are you here?" Anna asked._

"_Well, I'm here to make a good and interesting announcement" He told us gracefully."The higher-ups of the school have agreed to my proposal!"_

"_Sensei, what's that proposal?" Yuu asked excitedly._

"_The proposal is named 'OUTSIDE LIFE ACTIVITY'. With this proposal, all of you can go outside the academy's premises!"_

_The whole class celebrated except me. Duh. Narumi's proposals do always have failures. Tch._

"_Excuse me, class, I'll cut your celebration cause I'm not that finished." Narumi clears his throat. The class looks nervous. "The higher-ups agreed with this proposal because I explained that with this, we can know what an ordinary people needs and because we are responsible in helping people with no alices, this proposal of mine is a good idea of getting to know what they need. They also agreed on one condition, all of you will have some disguises, you know, so that you'll be safe." He glanced at me, then turned to the whole class." You'll pick cards from this box and the content of the card you'll pick must be followed. Oh, and because you'll enter a public high school, the card also contains your sections And those who'll disobey will get a punishment when he/she comes back from the activity."_

"_It's okay for us sensei, at least we can go outside the school's premises at last without goaling for the Honor Student Award!" Sumire squealed._

_-AFTER THE PICKING OF CARDS-_

"_Okay! You can now open your cards!" Narumi announced._

"_Hey, what's that Hotaru?" a boy asked. _

"_You're the lucky one! You picked the no effect card! Just one condition, you'll be the Student Council's Peace Officer! Be the noise controller of the Star Section!"Hotaru read what the card contains._

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's one card that contain the no effect card, which means it will not affect your behavior but will ask a condition. Sorry for those wishing that are theirs but there's only one card" Narumi said, making the class to be disappointed._

"_Hey, Natsume, you haven't opened your card. Mine was to be a bookworm. And I belong to the Star Section." Ruka asked me. I forgot, I haven't opened mine yet. _

_I opened it then read its contents, all of them looked serious._

"_Be the Student Council President and the Class Representative of your section. You belong to the Star Section! Congratulations!" What? Congratulations? What the-_

_OOOOUUUCCHH!_

"What-was-THAT!" _I shouted, angrily._

"It's her, Hyuuga." _Imai smiled an evil one._ "And she'll make your day a **HELL**…" _and she gritted her teeth. _

"INCHOU! INCHOU!" _ The school's vice-president shouted (note: she's not from Gakuen Alice...). I know why she is angry again._

"Why do you always look like an angry dragon whenever we met?" _I asked her teasingly._

"Because you're not doing your work AGAIN!"

"So?" _Suddenly I surrendered._ "Alright. Alright, I'll do it."_ What's wrong with these non-alice people? They're all rushing!_

_As I check the school's monthly schedule, I remembered Mikan. I wonder what she's doing at this moment. I think it's a normal thing because I'm her boyfriend but, these past few weeks I've been missing her too much. And I've been feeling something different these days._

**So, how's the first chapter? Is it good? Oh please review; I'm a new member here. Again sorry for some errors! Arigatou Gousaimasu!**

**P.S.: Hope Chapter 2 won't take a long time to be published here. It's just I'm experiencing a very hard school schedule of 7am-7pm *sigh*. That's why I can't even open my Facebook account sometimes, Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. And I'm also a doing research proposal, which is often rejected by my teacher.**


	2. I Miss My Senpai!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi Guys! It's been a while since my first chapter is published, so….. This is my second chapter! (*sighs* Yep, thank god!) So just enjoy this one and feel free to leave your review so I could know if I'm going to continue this story of mine, 'cause how will I know if you like this anyways?**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so here we go again. I am not the owner of this anime, HIGUCHI TACHIBANA DOES! (Oh, gomen for the typographical error on my first chapter; it's TACHIBANA, not Tacibana, GOMEN!)**

**DEDICATION: **I would like to dedicate this to my fellow MaScian friends, especially to my very good friends, **Hannah **and **NICHIE… **

* * *

><p><em>RECAP…<em>

_OOOOUUUCCHH!_

"What-was-THAT!" _I shouted, angrily._

"It's her, Hyuuga." _Imai smiled an evil one._ "And she'll make your day a **HELL**…" _and she gritted her teeth._

"INCHOU! INCHOU!" _ The school's vice-president shouted (note: she's not from Gakuen Alice...). I know why she is angry again._

"Why do you always look like an angry dragon whenever we met?" _I asked her teasingly._

"Because you're not doing your work AGAIN!"

"So?" _Suddenly I surrendered._ "Alright. Alright, I'll do it."_ What's wrong with these non-alice people? They're all rushing!_

_As I check the school's monthly schedule, I remembered Mikan. I wonder what she's doing at this moment. I think it's a normal thing because I'm her boyfriend but, these past few weeks I've been missing her too much. And I've been feeling something different these days._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: I MISS MY SENPAI<strong>

**.KNOCK.**

The Student Council Vice President opened the door. It was the 9 year-old Youchi.

"Oh, Ohayou Youchi-kun! How's your morning?" The Vice President greeted him energetically. But then just like those days Youchi would come to the Student Council room, he didn't mind her greeting, which makes the Vice President always disappointed.

Anyways, the kid hurried to his onii-chan's lap, pulled his sleeve to catch his onii-chan's attention then asked, "Onii-chan, when are we going back to our school?"

The Vice President butt in, "You don't like our school, Youchi? Why? Its beautiful here and –––"

"Why, do you have problems here, You-chan?" Natsume replied Youchi's question with a question. Inside Natsume, he feels there's something that bothers Youchi.

He's right then, because after Natsume asked that question Youchi suddenly cried while hugging him, then replied,

"**ONII-CHAN! I MISS MY SENPAI! ",** He cried even louder after telling that.

Natsume really pitied Youchi, since he really missed Mikan also.

"Don't cry boy, your senpai will cry also if she hears you, do you want her to cry also?"

Hearing these words, Youchi quickly wiped his tears off. "No, No. I don't want."

"Good boy." Natsume told Youchi then smiled a bit while hugging him.

"WWWWWAAAAIIITT!" The Vice President interrupted. "So Youchi has another senpai other than Inchou?" she asked, obviously really confused on what's happening. "And your senpai is, is a, girl?"

"Obviously baka." At last, Hotaru butted in. "So you're missing that baka too, Youchi?"

"Hai. I really missed her." Youchi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>VICE PRESIDENT'S POV<strong>

Oh. So Youchi has a senpai other than Inchou…

Oh, I'm really wondering how the heck the silent and scary Youchi did have a senpai, and it's a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Youchi, may I know what your senpai looks like?" the Vice President asked him. For the very first time, Youchi replied on Vice President's question, and in a very good tone.

"Well, aside from the very fact that my senpai is idiot and clumsy, what I loved about her is that she is caring and energetic *smile*" Youchi replied. _Well, he doesn't want to insult Mikan in those words, does he?_

"Oh, I really wonder why the behavior of your senpai is like that. Look at you, you're very cold and loner, but like what you have said, she is very energetic. I wonder how that is…" the Vice President again asked with confusion obvious in her face.

"Will you please shut up, **DRAGON! **" Natsume growled, as he's ruffling Youchi's hair.

"Why Hyuuga, don't wanna talk things about **HER?**" obviously, Imai is talking about Mikan, Natsume's loved one.

"Oh, what's about her?" Okay. So the Vice President is getting curious about this, REALLY CURIOUS.

"Well, she is the-"Imai was about to tell it when Natsume get really angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE TELLING ABOUT MY PRIVATE LIFE IMAI, AND THAT'S REALLY BAD. YOU KNOW IMAI, AND YOU VICE PRESIDENT, WHY DON'T YOU DO YOUR OWN TASKS? I'M STILL THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THIS SCHOOL AND I MUST BE THE ONE TO COMMAND YOU WHAT TO DO, NOT YOU TO COMMAND ME! PISS ME OFF JUST A LITTLE BIT AND I'LL LET YOU DO MY TASKS FOR ONE WEEK! DO YOU WANT THAT? AAARRRGGGHHH!" Natsume is growling, I mean shouting at them and made his voice echo in the corridor, he doesn't care some will hear him.

"Gomenasai Inchou, It won't happen again, promise…" the Vice President bowed her head. She's really scared to Natsume because that's the first time she saw him pissed like that. But that was not like that for Hotaru.

"Hn. very private." was the only reply from Hotaru, but then, she also followed what Natsume told them to do.

Natsume told Youchi to go to their dormitory (a property of the Gakuen Alice) and just play there. He also followed, knowing that when Natsume is like this, he doesn't really want someone to cling with him, except to Mikan of course.

**-AT THE FRONT GATES OF THIS PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL-**

"Whoah. This is big, but Gakuen Alice is bigger of course." Mikan said to herself, as she entered the gates of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Chapter 2 is now finished! Well, it's a little bit rushed up, but I'll promise I'll put flashbacks on the future chapters.<strong>

**Well, if you're wondering how and why Youchi treated Mikan as his senpai, well, it's because….**

**SECRET! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACKS! And I also can't decide what name would I give this public school, so please review here your suggested school names, okay?**

…

…

…

**Wonder why the Student Council's Vice President don't have a name yet? Well, it will be revealed on the next chapter perhaps, I don't know what name will I give her.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-OOOHHHHHLAAAALAAAHHH!<strong>


End file.
